<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could You Not See by fireandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177182">How Could You Not See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney'>fireandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontation, Idiots in Love, Is it ever really too late?, John and Mary wedding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Season 3 Fix it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could You Not See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think it's a little late to tell me you love me at my WEDDING?<br/>
God damn it, Sherlock!<br/>
You've always had shit timing, but this just takes the cake!<br/>
What motivated you, what made you finally say it?<br/>
Any time before wouldn't have been good enough for you, really? Had to make it dramatic, always the drama queen!"</p>
<p>John, how could you not see?<br/>
I did everything for you, everything to make you happy<br/>
You've always rejected me, rejected us<br/>
"I'm not gay" "We're not a couple"<br/>
"At least, I hope not"<br/>
Going out on dates, asking women out, persisting in taking them back to Baker Street<br/>
Ever the brave soldier, but not ready to face who you really are<br/>
Not ready to expose yourself<br/>
And I always respected that, I never pushed you<br/>
I accepted that we wouldn't be, and I did my best to move on<br/>
I supported you in your endeavours, I gave you… some space<br/>
You were always first, always the priority<br/>
I put aside the Work, I put aside my safety and my life because nothing mattered as much as you<br/>
I faked my death, spent years undercover in Moriarty's web, survived weeks of physical torture, to come home and spend weeks in psychological torture, doing everything I could to help plan your wedding, choosing flowers, picking a cake, organizing the seating chart, learning about alcohol tolerance<br/>
learning to know your fiancée<br/>
and wasn't that the hardest part<br/>
I had to spend weeks helping your lying fiancée prepare her wedding with you</p>
<p>I didn't tell you at the wedding to make a big gesture, or cause a dramatic moment<br/>
I told you by mistake, I told you by accident<br/>
Sentiment can only be held back so much<br/>
I may be an insensitive, rude, heartless bastard<br/>
I apparently still have limits<br/>
I told you because I couldn't hold it back<br/>
I told you because my soul was hurting and my heart was bleeding and it was already too late<br/>
It had been too late for months<br/>
It had been too late since I left<br/>
I chose your safety over us<br/>
I chose your safety over our potential, over my sentiment<br/>
And I had to live with that choice for the rest of my life<br/>
I saved your life, and thinking of you saved mine, so many times<br/>
But when I came home, I understood that you didn't know, you couldn't know<br/>
You'd moved on, you'd found a new way to live, a new thing keeping you here<br/>
There wasn't any potential anymore<br/>
It was just me, me and my sentiment, and there would never be anything more<br/>
You'd won<br/>
You and your denial had won<br/>
And it would never change<br/>
So I did everything I could<br/>
Everything I could to help, to make you happy, to delete this sentiment<br/>
To move on<br/>
But how can one move on from you, John Watson?<br/>
You are intemporal<br/>
Infinite<br/>
You're a rush, adrenaline, bloody pumping in my veins, excitement, running, chasing<br/>
You're exhilarating<br/>
You are everything that's ever been good in this life<br/>
How could you not see, this whole time<br/>
That I'm in love with you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>